


Solis Occasum

by Maige



Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Role Reversal AU, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, fluffy af, novis-verse, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: An intimate moment between Master and servant, and the scattered thoughts about how a certain four lettered word just isn't enough.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Solis Occasum

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO yes this is just a word salad about integra and seras being cute together, and how much seras loves integra :'') 
> 
> i am going to be doing some Novis! AluSeras outside of the actual fic sometime soon, as I'd like to build on their relationship too! but for now, more of these gays ;>

A veil of hair surrounded her own, pooling onto the blankets, strands caressing her cheeks. The hint of something spice, masculine, came off the locks, a scent that was wholly  _ her _ and wrapped the ancient creature in a hold of comfort, a warm blanket heating cold flesh and soothing wounds, the sort of natural solace one of her kind only felt when tucked away in the soil of their homeland. 

Her Master’s expression was of such intensity, scalding. Always so  _ serious _ , always focused on the matter at hand. The grip on her thigh was vice-like, still clothed fingers digging harshly into its plush surface. Each kiss across bare skin was calculated, the precise spot that would elicit a gasp or a sigh, the press of lips leaving sensations akin to a pleasurable burning, just a hint of silver. 

Slowly Seras raised a hand, the one that was still whole, to cup Integra’s cheek, thumb pressing gently inwards. Blood surged underneath, the pulse of a heartbeat stuttering against her. 

Frigid blue met her gaze, underneath pale, blunt eyelashes, and although Seras lost the need for breathe long ago, she swore that it caught in her throat. 

_ So, so, beautiful. My Master.  _

“What’s with that look?” Integra rumbled, her own free hand reaching up to lay over Seras’, their size difference so prominent as the vampire’s runes were quickly swallowed up. She pulled Seras’ palm to the side, planting a kiss to the middle of it, and once more the Midian felt as if the wind was knocked from her non-functioning lungs. 

“What look?” Seras countered, although she was quite aware of the sort of expression on display. Absolute adoration, idolization, so much love that she tempted to ponder on how much admiration you could handle for one, single person before it consumed you in an all-consuming, black hole of wild, untamed affection. 

It was  _ too _ much, she decided as she ran her thumb over the apple of Integra’s cheek. Strong, defined features, every muscle in her Master’s broad shoulders visibly working as she pulled herself upwards so they were eye to eye. The curtain of hair fell over her again. 

“The look a dog gives when their owner comes home after being away for a long time.” 

Seras made a sour face; or at least tried to have a go at it. It was difficult to make anything other than unabashed pleasure, when the hold on her leg had moved further up and was now caressing across slick, trembling flesh. She had to pull away from Integra, if only so her nails wouldn’t shred her face, instead giving the sheets below a proper clawing.

“I  _ -ah _ \- know that I’ve been called Hellsing’s -  _ oh _ \- dog before, but bringing it up now seems kind of inappropriate, don’t you think?”

A whisper of a smirk twisted Integra’s mouth. Her index and middle fingers probed deeper, twisted and spread apart, prompting a short, nighly restrained shriek. “I think it’s _ very _ appropriate, considering how much I’m making you pant at the moment.”

“M-Mast- _ -e _ r!” Her cry was all parts indignant, embarrassed and amused, the formal moniker broken apart by a moan, as the vampire’s shoulders heaved with restrained laughter. Integra was not one for jokes, most definitely not any of the  _ dirty _ variety, and as such it was a rare treat for her to let the stoic motif down, so much so it never failed to take Seras off guard. 

A curl of fluttery shadows spread over Seras’ eyes, trying to hide her fluster, and she mumbled, “My childe is influencing you in all the wrong ways.” 

Pearls of laughter drew her shadows back to the side, just by a bit. As scarce as it was for her mortal partner to indulge in the art of humour, it was even more so to see the grave mask melt away, allowing raw emotion and vulnerability to creep out for the world to see (or, really, for _ her _ to see). 

A large smile, only for her. Eyes squinted as her frame shook, deep chuckles roughened by years of cigar smoking nothing more than a musical note to Seras’ overloaded senses. The look that said ‘ _ you’re such a silly little thing, but I love you so much _ ’. 

It was far too much to handle, filling Seras with such indescribable emotion, a sensation as if she were going to die all over again, love and adoration pooling into her being at such a rate she would not be surprised if it tore apart the seams of her physical form, a creature of the darkness constructed only of fondness and devotion for this single human. 

_ Love wasn’t a strong enough word. _

Seras giggled alongside Integra, the hiccups of joy loosely interrupted as more - now bare - fingers explored and prodded and moved provocatively, muted laughter morphing into mewls, accompanied only by the sounds of skin on wet skin. Her hips moved erratically. 

Her Master was once more all business, watching silently in fascination, wonder, curiosity, undoubtedly doing the same as Seras had and pressing every bit of the Draculina’s expression into memory, lidded eyes and parted lips, bearing her fangs. Behind her rounded spectacles held the same sort of air she had detected off of Seras. 

_ There are simply no words in all of the human language to describe how much I love you.  _

A surge of pleasure, and Integra was coaxing her through it. Long, skilled strokes, and everything was a mess around her. She could only chant a mantra of a cry,  _ Master Master Master Master Master Master _

_ None in non-human language, either.  _

She had torn large strips through the blankets surrounding her upper body, the bottom half stained and sopping. Similarly were Integra’s fingers, dripping as she pulled them out from between Seras’ legs. 

“....you also tend to make as much of a mess of things as an animal would.” 

“Oh  _ shut up _ .” The reprimand was weak, accompanied by another small giggle. She only ended up chuckling more as Integra quirked a brow and frowned deeply, mock-serious. 

“Did you just tell your Master to ‘ _ shut up _ ’?” 

“Yes, yes I did.”

Once more the room was filled with high, joyous laughter as the younger of the two boldly wrapped her arms around her servant’s waist and lifted her up, planting Seras on her lap. The knight practically beamed ( _ such a beautiful sight _ ), hitching Seras’ legs around her hips. “Is that an order?” 

Seras couldn’t help but grin in return, utterly melting in the sight of Integra’s own smile. Truly there were no words in any language, no conceivable thought that could properly describe what she experienced in seeing the Hellsing head so relaxed, so casual, so in love. For this moment not caring about the organization or any duties she had to uphold, all attention on the little vampire before her. 

“Yes,” Seras replied confidently, shifting in her spot. Integra’s hands had begun to roam again. “I’m going to ruin your pants if you don’t take them off, you know.” 

The arms pulled around her were tight and protective, the nightwalker’s ability to make sense of every bit of the human body detecting the minute movements of strength beneath white fabric; Seras herself could easily destroy the most strong of humans without so much as a thought, and yet in those arms she felt so  _ safe _ . Safe and warm, the feeling of being alive again. 

_ (Her Master, her Knight) _

“Well,” Integra started, dipping her head down to press a kiss to Seras’ neck, clearly reveling in the sound she earned, “why don’t we take care of that?” 

This was met with an earnest agreement, and more notes of delight as Integra dipped Seras back onto the bed. 

It was utterly impossible to put into words, in a way in which Seras found most appropriate. Everything of the written and spoken was too weak, not nearly powerful enough to convey the message of what she was experiencing. 

But perhaps it could be transcribed through this: Integra’s fingers pressed against her lips, the frantic, dance-like passion of bodies moving together, the smile that was for her eyes only, the gentle words and soft remarks. Simply the way that Integra looked down at her as if she were her everything. 

_ (Love) _

Yes. 

Perhaps that was enough. 


End file.
